


To Whom Go the Spoils

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Sea Three Shanties [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But She Loves, Gil's Such a Sweetie, Harry Hook and Uma are Possessive of Gil, Multi, Overprotective Uma, Post-Descendants 3, Uma Is Possessive of Her Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: Gil washers. He was part ofhercrew. He washerresponsibility. He washersto protect. And Jay had not taken that into consideration when he had filled Gil's head with the idea of drifting off to see the world. He hadn't asked forherblessing. He hadn't proven toherthat he could keep Gil safe.





	To Whom Go the Spoils

Uma sat and watched Gil throw back his blonde head and laugh, a rich and happy sound, as he leaned against Jay's broad shoulder. The son of Jafar was grinning too, his dark eyes crinkling around the edges. It wasn't the same roguish smirk he gave to the many ladies he encountered either. It looked genuine, full of mirth and maybe something _more_. 

She had no idea what the thing was between them. It was hard to tell, really. Coming from the Isle, one could not easily decipher liaisons between two or more people at first glance. You could be looking at some sort of alliance or staring down the barrel of something more sordid. Things were different in Auradon. People tended to stake their claims to others with hand holding, sickly sweet smiles, and chaste kisses. And if you weren't privy to such sights for yourself for whatever reason, the gossip mill caught up to you eventually. Talk of dates, engagements, _weddings_. And whatnot. 

By Auradon's standards, what Uma and Harry had meant that they were a couple. She _was_ currently all but draped comfortably on his lap like she would a throne, his chin on her shoulder, close enough that she could feel his warm breath in her ear combined with the gentle drag and pull of her hair through his hands. Anybody looking at them would probably assume he was close to popping the big _question_ all the girls here seemed to swoon over. Or that he had already. Or that they were already married. Or something. But they would be mistaken. What she and Harry had...was _different_ It was theirs. And it would stay that way. 

Just the same, she found herself squinting at the two, trying to figure out what exactly she was looking at. Her muscle and Mal's. They nearly matched each other in size, it was an odd dynamic. Their camaraderie was easy going, they just _meshed_. .As if they had known each other forever and had not grown up on opposite sides of the Isle, as if they had not been rivals until recently. They were eating berries, damn near out of each others hand. Yeah, it was odd with them. 

And Uma was trying to decide how she _felt_ watching the whole thing. Though they had been in Auradon for a few weeks now, she was still learning how to navigate the dastardly things known as _feelings_. It wasn't jealousy. Gil, she had known Gil almost as long as she had known Harry and she cared deeply for him. He was a loyal friend, a little scatterbrained sometimes, but always there when she needed him to be. He deserved every happiness he wanted. Truly. 

This was deeper.

Gil was _hers_. He was part of _her_ crew. He was _her_ responsibility. He was _hers_ to protect. And Jay had not taken that into consideration when he had filled Gil's head with the idea of drifting off to see the world. He hadn't asked for _her_ blessing. He hadn't proven to _her_ that he could keep Gil safe. And true, Gil was a big lad, he could take care of himself. But he was still _hers_. Uma felt possessive. Strangely cheated. Hurt at the thought of their trio being split up so soon after they'd been reunited. And as those thoughts swirled around in her head, her body grew rigid, her brows furrowed, and adrenaline flowed. 

She rose to her feet in a fluid motion, sauntering over to where Jay and Gil were sprawled in the grass. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that Harry followed. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared down at the two of them with a raised brow. 

“I guess you're more Auradon than Isle now, huh?”

Gil, bless him, looked confused as if he didn't know whether she was addressing him or not and was trying to come up with an answer that he wasn't sure he should be giving, glancing back and forth between Uma and Harry. The first mate subtly shook his head and Gil relaxed a bit but not much. Uma didn't look happy and if she wasn't happy then he knew he had to be ready to fix it somehow. 

Jay, however, stood almost immediately, dusting off the seat of his leathers as he did so.

“What are you talking about Uma?” he asked in a steady tone, noting the way her dark eyes pinned him with a glare, her right hand moving from her side to grip the hilt of her sheathed weapon. 

“I know you _used_ to have the whole thief thing on lock back in the day, but do you really think you can just take something or _someone_ from me and not pay for it.”

A low blow to be sure, but Jay even though he scowled and clenched his jaw, didn't rise to the bait. They weren't enemies anymore. Not everything had to resort to a showdown. Especially over something so innocent as a blossoming friendship. Or something more. 

“I'm not gonna fight you, Uma.”

That apparently was the wrong thing to say because the pirate captain promptly unsheathed her cutlass and sneered around a derisive cackle. “Scared you'll lose? What's the matter _Jay_, is he not worth it to you?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Carlos jogging over from across the green, clearly sensing the tension and stepping away from his picnic date with Jane to see what was up. But Jay extended a hand to stop his friend halfway as Harry had noticed the backup as well and had taken a step forward, lifting his hook which glinted ominously in the sunlight. This didn't need to get out of hand. But Uma, who was circling him like a teal haired vulture, her taunt had struck a nerve. Of course Gil mattered to him. He was unfamiliar with pirate code and maybe she just wanted to prove a point but Jay doubted he was going to be able to talk himself out of this one. 

“Pick up your sword, genie boy,” the sea witch drawled, “You wanna take Gil anywhere, you'll have to go through me first.”

So be it then. Jay kicked his scabbard up into his hand and freed his saber before sinking into a defensive crouch. Uma laughed, the sound half delighted, half mocking and rushed him. 

Gil watched, wide eyed as the battle commenced. The metal clash of both blades rose into the air. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe as he sat taking in the sight of his captain and his new friend fighting. Over _him_. Uma was remarkable wielding a cutlass, scary, but remarkable. She moved like the sea flowed, agile but fierce, stormy aggression. Mighty overhead swings, brutal low sweeps, signature spins that made her hair fan out around her like the tide.But Jay was bigger than her, his muscles flexing with each countering swing and slash. And even though he was so bulky, there was a grace about him. He used his body like a dancer used theirs, flipping and twisting out of dodge like an acrobat, never missing a step. How far would it go, Gil wondered. Would it be a fight to the death? What would happen then. He could see Carlos and Harry standing nearby, glaring at each other every now and again but focused more so on the sparring two, as if they were itching to jump into the fray themselves. It was too much. Much too much and he couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it. Was he? Someone was going to get _hurt_ because of him and he could not just sit back and let that happen. He wouldn't. 

_“Stop!”_

Gil scrambled to his feet, unable to watch the fight continue. Both Jay and Uma had frozen at his uncharacteristically loud, commanding tone. He stopped in between them, rounding on Uma, ducking his head so that their eyes were level. His expression was almost _pleading_,

“I like Jay. He's cool and we have fun and I want to be his friend and go places and see stuff and do stuff with him,” his voice was a little shaky but he forced himself to go on, “But you're my captain and you always will be. Uma. If you..and Harry...if you don't want me to go, then I won't go.” Even if it made him sad. Even if he never got to see penguins and coconuts and giant fish and galaxies for himself. It would make him sadder if his friends, his _best_ friends thought he would just abandon them. Because he never would. 

Uma lowered her sword, blinking as if in shock No. No that wasn't what she wanted at all. How could he think that. With her free hand, she yanked him to her by the shirt and lay her head on his burly chest. It was the closest thing to a hug they had ever shared outside of closed doors. “Of course I want you to go. I would never, ever, ever take that from you. You deserve it, more than any of us do. I just,” she paused and looked down to gather her thoughts, pulling back to see his face, so that he could see the honesty in hers, “I needed to make sure he would fight for you if it came down to it.”

“Of course I would - “Jay sputtered before he was silenced by an eye choke from Harry who had remained oddly quiet throughout the entire exchange. 

“Anyway, “Uma continued, her lashes fluttering in annoyance before her expression turned softer than she ever allowed it to turn in front of anyone who wasn't crew, and she ran a hand through Gil's wavy blond locks, “When you're all done traveling the world and seeing everything you want to see, you come back to me, to us. You hear me?”

Gil nodded, not trusting his voice to affirm aloud as a hard lump had formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it down. Uma smiled, tightly though sincerely, giving him an affectionate chuck under his chin. 

“What's my name?”

“Uma,” he croaked on a rasp. 

“Don't you forget it.”

Gods, she was going to _miss_ him and she knew Harry would too even if he wasn't going to say it now. They'd talk later, in private, and then she'd have to put the pieces back together once she pieced together her own. She invaded Jay's personal space and for his credit he didn't back down, merely lifted his chin and met her gaze head on. Brave lad. 

“You hurt my boy and I'll keelhaul your ass, gorgeous,” the sea witch purred, tapping his cheek with an open palm just hard enough to almost be considered a slap. A clear warning. And then she slipped an arm around Harry's middle, the pirate draping his own limb heavily over his captain's shoulder and the two departed without another word. As they walked, it was unclear who was supporting who. 

With the tension cleared from the air and Carlos returned to Jane, Gil collapsed back onto the grass, picking up the leafy stem left behind by an eaten strawberry and toyed with it almost nervously. He was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say. Unsure of what to feel. He would see Uma and Harry by the end of day, without an audience. He couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye. But right now, Jay was in front of him and he felt _shy_. Chancing a peek up at the other through his lashes, he muttered, “She's telling the truth, you know.”

Jay tossed his scabbard onto the ground and settled beside Gil. “About killing me?” He might not know what exactly 'keelhauling' entailed but he was pretty sure death would be involved and that Uma would make good on her threat if he gave her reason to – which he wouldn't, “I uh, sorta got that.”

“Well, yeah, _that_, but you're also kinda gorgeous.”

Their eyes met for a moment and they both smiled small red tinged smiles before looking away. Their shoulders brushed as they closed the distance between them.

“Right back atcha, goldilocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just not, you know? You want one of her boys you have to come correct lol. I liked the whole dynamic with Jay and Gil and while I wouldn't have called it necessarily romantic, they've got a lot of potential I think...I mean look at them *sighs* Thank you for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
